heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.06 - Pandemonium Comes to Harlem!
Outside the One Two Cuts Barbershop On top of the roof of this building is a huge candy stipe pole. Through the window of the shop one can read a huge sign shaped liked boxing gloves that read , "World's Famous One-Two Cuts Barbershop and Salon" welcomes people to this establishment. This evening there are very few lights on in the main area of the shop, but there is clearly a visible light coming from down the hallway leading in the basement. It is evening in Harlem and several gentleman are a young woman in a nursing uniform are closing up the Barber Shop. Cinque chuckles to one of the men, "Are you blind in your old?" Bobby hands shakes as he fiddles with the keys, "I can still see good enough to knock you." The third man that is there in sitting in a floating wheel chair starts to laugh, but decides to grab some oxygen from his tank, then motions to his nurse to hail them a cab. Cinque says, "Are we going to the Scrap Iron Club, or do I need to get into costume, and meet you at the Liberty Club. Bobby finally locks the building and is about to answer when his eyes fall on the face of Mister Night-Train."What's wrong with you?" Mister Night-Train is glaring at the sky at horde of objects coming fast on them. Mister Night-Train hasn't fought crime since the sixties. He hasn't tried to walk for over a decade, but these are the only friends he has left and he does what heroes do. He uses his superspeed power to knock Cinque and Bobby out of way, so when the combine blast of six Mandroids land in their spot, the only person that is they to feel their blast is Mister Night-Train. He stares proudly at the whole in his chest, then falls to the ground. On the ground and in the sky, there are now dozens of men in Mandroid armor. Cinque presses a general distress to all team: Genesis members and any heroes in the area on all frequencies. In the area, one can find one man wearing a Magneto-like costume, but without the helmet, and with long white hair. He looks a bit younger, too. "Did someone ask for help?" Joseph asks as he floats down, looking at the mandroids with a look of faint disapproval on his face. Immediately, he attempts to use his magnetic manipulation to force the mandroids upwards, into the air, away from the wounded (or dead. He isn't paying that much attention. Pietro hasn't been in the states in nearly three years. Mostly he's stayed as far away from the country as he can comfortably get, given his history with various authorities, but he's decided to make a trip to Metropolis if only to get a feel for how the American mutant population is feeling about the events happening over in Eastern Europe. So, not really being one of the heroing types, he doesn't get a call to join the party over at One two cuts, rather, he just sort of happens by. Wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a comfortable pair of running shoes no less. "Yeah, this is why I don't come to Metropolis." To himself, under his breath. Then... Joseph floats down and Quicksilver's eyes narrow at the entirely too familiar uniform and the face of the man wearing it. "You've got to be kidding me..." Volstagg was lost. It happns a lot, he still is having trouble getting used to a town the size of Metropolis. Thankfully he lost meanderings bring him close enough ot hear the sounds of the ttack and he does what comes naturally to any Asgardian, he heads towards the sounds of battle. He pauses once he gets to the scene and he realizes he is not sure what party attacked whom. The Crimson Shadow would be in the training room of the Liberty when he recieves the distress signal. His hand quickly pressing the button on his communicator to activate it."I'm on my way hold on I should be close by." With that he cloaks himself in darkness focusing on the roof of the Liberty that he saw through a window.He apears outside and continues to teleport till he is at the barber shop were he first met Bobby. Looking down from a roof top he surveys the area looking at the mandriods inspecting them as he speaks i into the his comm" I'm here what are these men in armor they shall perish if they hurt that old man." Grit in his voice as he listens for a response. Poor Mister Night-Train. He might've been awesome to hang out with or something. And it's actually kind of a cool name, too. But Lunair has decided today is plant shopping day. She was carrying a tray of violets when she got the distress call. She is, mercifully, near the scene of it all it reaches her. She sadly doesn't have a superspeed power or anything like that. Rocket jumping in the neighborhood would be a terrible idea. And then, there's Joseph! "Hey! It's Mr. Magneto!" ... remember, Lunair only knows him as he's introduced himself. Clones happen and for all she knows, maybe they are both a Magneto? Twineto? That, and cameras tend to add pounds and years. Who knows? Nevertheless, Lunair manages to at least put a (clean, because otherwise, ew) hankerchief over her nose and mouth like a prim and proper bandit or something as she arrives to see what's going on. Mister Bobby and them always seemed like nice people, so naturally, someone being blasted upsets her. Happily, she doesn't go full yandere. But she does introduce herself by firing a rocket launcher at one of the Mandroids. Rude! As the Mandroids begin to lift into the area, one of them goes over his coms. "We got slight problem here. We need more Mandroids, and send in our of all of our backup! After he finishes calling for help, he is hit by a rocket and falls to the ground. Cinque shakes the cobwebs as he tries to carry Bobby to cover and yells on his commlink "Just kill them!" A dozen more Mandroid fly towards the scene and begin to fire on anyone perceived as a threat. A van comes down the street. The man steps out of the vehicle dressed in red orange robes and a horn golden mask. He has his arms folded across his body, when he just about below the floating Mandroid, he unfolds his arms and reveals a glowing pentagram where his abdomen should be, and out flows a horde of demons. Master Pandemonium has arrived! Joseph notices Pietro's reaction, but doesn't respond to that. He does respond to Lunair's address, "I'm afraid I'm not Magneto. I'm Joseph Lehnsherr, Eric is over in Genosha." Which doesn't help explain why he looks like Magneto, or uses powers identical to Magneto's. As the demons come out, Joseph decides the Mandroids can serve as a weapon, and he attempts to fling them /into/ the demons. "Whomever you are, you might want to give up now. It'll be less painful." He tells Master Pandemonium. Ahh demons that makes things easy they have ot be in the wrong. At least that is how things work in Volstagg's mind. he draws his sword and starts to wade into the demons. The large man sems to be taking things rrather lighter then most would a large smile on his face as he joins the battle. All the heroes show up, crawling from storm drains and rolling out of their RVs to come fist fight the mandroids. Pietro, for his part, stays on his side of the street. He even hops up on a knee high wall and settles with his arms laying across his thighs. In one hand he's absently dialing on his flip phone, but his eyes are all on Joseph. "That is just uncanny." He actually favors the young mutant who looks so very much like magneto. His own white hair is shorter and spiked, but the facial features are nearly identical. The lady at 911 answers and the phone is brought up to his ear, "Hey, yeah. I'm over here at One two cut barbershop in lower Metropolis." Pause, "Well, I'd like to report a murder." Another pause, leaning back against the wall, "Oh, yeah no problem I can give you a discription: About twenty five men in armor... or robots, I suppose they could be robots." His expression darkens, "No I'm not joking. What sort of joke would that be? I suppose you could sit around eating donuts and let the heroes do your work for you, though? No I wont give you my name... not now." He pulls the phone away from his ear and sighs. "Listen, I'm trying to do my civic duty over here, if you don't want to send a unit whatever. Like I said, heroes." Then closes the phone with his thumb and reaches in his pocket for a lolly pop. "I got the police on the way, you guys do your thing." Takes the word of over the comm as signal to attack jumping from the roof he lands on a demons back. His hands summon his katana's Begining and End and with a quick stroke brings his blade down on the head of the demon with a death stroke. as he does he would jump from the corse if he hits sending the body into another demon flying through the air as he jumps to the ground. Just kill them. Lunair's face goes blank. That's an order she remembers rather well. Well then. And then she looks confused by Joseph's response. "Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you, Mr. Lehnsherr." Joseph! Okay, filed away. Even if she looks puzzled as heck since she last ran into him introducing himself as Magneto. But then it hits her. If someone had a twin or clone, imagine the hilarious pranks one could play. Even take turns going to work for one another. It'd be glorious. She can dig it now. Lunair's flowers are set safely aside. As someone mentions cops on the way, Lunair looks puzzled. "Wouldn't most of them get slaughtered?" After all, she herself tends to handle things most cops can't or won't. A shrug. None of her beeswax. Either way, it's time for more robot destroyin'. An alarmingly huge slender, white laser cannon is pulled up outta nowhere. It looks more at home on a giant mech than wielded by Lunair. She staggers a bit but moves easily enough. She seems content to blast Mandroids and anything that looks too evil - oops, no, not Tom Cruise - just the robots. White light sparks and dances at the end of the long, slender white gun. Then a huge beam of light gets launched at one. It just might take out something behind the Mandroid, too. At least the thing is flying and no one is going to be hit. Pietro shrugs indifference at the notion of the cops getting slaughtered, "I cared until they were rude. Hopefully they have the good sense to send in a better armed squad than those guys from car 54." Demons continue to pour from Master Panda's body, even as Mandroids are being launched into some of the demons that have already appeared. Master Pandemonium lifts his head in response to Joseph's threat by opening his mouth and shooting mystical flame in his direction. Lunair's white laser cannon begins to bring down the number of Mandroid that are arriving for reinforcement, and demons are beginning to fall around the feet of Mitt and Volstagg. The Lion of Asgard is mighty but even he is only one being against a horde of demons, eventually weight of numbers start to push him back, along the way he helmet is knocks off and he start to show minor wounds from the fang and claws of the demons still he fights on. "Back dogs you face Volstagg, Lion of Olympus, Rock of the Warriors Three..." He titles go on as the recitation of them sems ot renew his vigor. Joseph gets hit by the fire, and most of it seems to do... nothing. A few blisters form on his face, and while that must sting, a lot, it doesn't look /too/ serious considering how much flame that was. "I guess I've got someone to focus on." He says, and responds to the fire by throwing a concussive blast at Master Pandemonium. Following this up by flying towards the guy and metallokinetically picking up the van in which he arrived. "You made a big mistake. Bobby pushes passes Cinque's attempt and spits on the ground, "He was my partner!" The elderly man's fists glow as he joins the battle. He appears near Volstagg, throwing punches quietly mumbling to himself, "One, two.. Pietro watches the various mini battles with a little quirk of his mouth around the stim of his lolly pop. It rolls slowly from one side of his mouth to the other and then back again, fingers drumming on the brick ediface on the wall where he's sitting. "Okay, this is getting boring." Within a blink and a rush of wind from his movement, he's leaping out of a blistering fast run into a jump kick into one of the demons near the man who looks so very much like his father. Then he's gone again, stirring up wind as he runs between the various skirmishes. His speed of mobility and thought make it easy to dodge beneath blows that were far to slow to actually be aimed at him. Jumping at a light pole, he pushes off and snaps his foot around in a spinning kick that turns a demon over and over in the air and flashes off yet again like a blur. Mittasurie Eyes look to The Lion of Asguard and him being attacked on multiple fronts. He run quickly to his aid a crimson blur in the darkness then jumps into the air above The Lion at the attacking demons.His katana dispear allowing him to pull kunai from their sheaths in his armor three for each hand. His hands begin to glow crimson as he throws down the kunai around The Lion the blade then shatter sending shards of metal into the demons surrounding Volstagg. The Crimson Shadow would then land with his back to the asguard fighting those at his back. Riling up Magneto(s) and Magnetolike gentlemen does seem to be remarkably bad for one's continuing, enjoyable, non-pretzel shapped existence. It's one of those little life lessons and rules. Lunair pauses. "If you say so. I usually don't talk to cops much." And given the totally redonk laser cannon she's pulled out of NOWHERE, there might be some pretty compelling reasons why. She's probably a walking hazard on a good day. And she worries as Bobby joins into the fight. Which means rate of fire is redoubled. Gotta keep those mandroids blasted if she can help it. Although, she's probably making herself an alarmingly large target. One Mandroid is aimed at and she does her best to cover the air. Volstagg smiles back to the person who lands behind him, "Well met, new friend." he says, "Have no fear will break this wave of demons." Now that is back is guardsed he is able ot fully focus on hte throng of demons to his front. He sword flashes out with skill and a grace that seems shocking given the mans girth. Lunair's worries are well founded, and Bobby is knock out from behind by a tall demon. One of the Mandroid is amazed when he see a something moving quickly among the crowd, then see a demon just fall. "Feck, November-Sierra 6, I repeat. Novermber-Sierra 6!" He tries to pull up, but it blown out of the sky by Lunair. Several demons fall are sent back by the exploding shards of metal from Mittasurie. Master Pandemonium doesn't need to focus that much energy to allow the demon hordes to come from his belly, so he is able to teleport away from the vans, and appears across the street. He does utter some words so now eight demons that can fly are directed in Joseph's direction. Doctor Umoja appears from the barber shop and immediately sends half of the demons crashing back to the ground. Someone speaks to Master Pandemonion and says, "We were not expecting these other heroes to be here, and seems our files are incomplete on his teamembers. We have made our point. We will send someone to help facilitate your departure. Master Pandemonium growls, "I do not need help!" The voice states, "If you wish the information, you request you will depart. Pietro is seeing a lot of the battlefield in his quick movement around and through the skirmishes. The demons pouring out of that guy across the street's chest is clearly a priority target, so instead of picking away at the symptoms he decides to go straight for the disease itself. He's across the street in a blink and running in increasingly tightening circles around the source of all this pandemonium. The change in size of those circles has the effect of creating a vacuum in the center of a growing cyclone, pulling the oxygen up through the top and increasing the gravity in the small area. Mittasurie Nods in Volstagg's direction confirming he heard his thanks. His blades a blur or crimson and darkess as fire burns and darks slice though demons and mandroids alike as the aproach. Mittasurie feels his warrior spirit ring true fighting at the back of The Lion he reminds him of his friends with a mysterous past giving his spirit to fight on and not give up he must help them he can't die here. Joseph dodges the demons that aren't thrown to the ground, flying towards Pandemonium and taking the van with him again, ripping out the door and turning its edge into something quite sharp. He's trying to force doctor Pandemonium into a specific direction, by throwing concussive blasts in several directions, including at Pandemonium himself, and hiding the sharpened door behind the van. The obly obvious safe spot is behind the van, not entirely visible, but clearly not being directly attacked. Except for that sharpened door. The Lion lets out a roar, well actually a bellow but same basic principle. He then spreads his arms wide and charges forward catchign many of hte demons in him embrace and using his great strentgh to full effect. this allows those who might follow him a bit more room to maneuver. Ack! Poor Bobby! She admires his bravery, but there's a deep concern. Lunair tenses, then sees Mittasurie fighting over that way. She figures he probably is closer, after all. Then she blinks, seeing Pietro and Joseph do their things, too. And there's like, a viking dude (that's Volstagg). She seems a bit surprised when she takes a moment. Nevermind. Any Mandroids remaining or demons remaining in safe blasting range will be zotted handily with the huge eff off laser gun. It looks almost comical as she sort of staggers along. She's handling it well, though. Mittasurie Moves through the battle dodging and weaving strikes returning switch strikes of his own to each demon he passes. His eyes then rest on the limp form of body and the tall demon that struck him. He roars with anger as he comes closer to them running at full speed he charge then withing a instant darkness cloaks The Crimson Shadow making him appear infront of the tall demon. Elbow stiking it in it's mid section then tearing as his elbow blade extents into it and is sent upwards cutting the demon in half from it's chest. Once dead Mitt will pick up Bobby and teleport a safe distance from the battle to a street across the road. there he will rest bobby thier and speak into his comm" Bobby is same gots a large lump but if you can get him a healer he will be ok." The tide is turning against the demons and the few Mandroids that left because the combine power of Volstagg, Lunair, and Mitt. They truly were not expecting to counter more heroes. Umoja distracted effort help further reduce the combatant forces. The cyclone effect begins to lift Master Pandemonium up in the air into the waiting concussive blasts of Joseph. Master Pandemonium falls to ground, but rises again due to the cyclone. When he rises again, he is hit by the van with the sharp door, causing him to detach his arm so the demon that makes up his arm can assist from following to the ground. The demon grabs hold of a fire escape and climb up to the roof. Master Pandemonium is spitting up demon blood as he being carried up to roof. Master Pandemonium shouts, 'Enough of this! Send in my diversion.!" A green smoke appears and out steps....The Wrecker with the Wrecking Crew appears behind him. The Wrecker slams his crowbar down on the ground, and the street is split into two. The shockwave demolishes the Barbershop, and the building next door filled with tenants is started to cracked. As quickly as they appear, they disappear. Master Pandemonium disappear too, leaving only a small number of demons still fighting. Joseph isn't too concerned about the remaining demons, he feels comfortable letting the others handle it. He just stands around, waiting, seeming to be a bit upset by these events, but not too much so. "Well, that just happened." He says, "Does anyone know what they wanted?" Volstagg gathers up his helmet and puts it back on once the demons are vanquished, "No, I just happened upon the conflict." he then says, "Though bdeing demons I would guess to enslave you Mortals in some manner." Ahh fighter logic always an answer almsot never the right one. Pietro slides to a stop when the source of the demons disappears and turns his attention to the crack that demolished the street and is bringing down the tenament building next door to the barbershop. His eyes dark back and forth quickly. "Good thing I called the cops. Hopefully they'll bring EMS with them because that's likely going to leave a mark." Pointing to the target rich environment now starting to crumble to the ground. He walks over to stand near Joseph and stare up at him where he hovers with his brow perked, "You're telling me." 'That just happened' indeed... But as soon as he hears the sounds of sirens he's glancing off in that direction and frowning. "Well, that's my que, I'd say. It's been real, you guys. Have a good'n." With a whirl of dust he's gone. "..." Lunair gasps as the barbershop is demolished. Her eyes widen. "... I will so donate to rebuild that." She looks alarmed. "Umm." How is she going help people out of the building? She frowns. "... I am so not going to talk to the cops." She'll help pick off a demon or help someone, but Lunair is going to be gone before the cops get here. Mittasurie Places Bobby down on a bench safe from harm. His ears hearing the cracking of stone in the direction of the fight. He quicky teleports back his eyes see the structure damage he yells" The building is coming down" Mitt then focus on the door of the building and dark tendrals begin to add extra support to hold it open for those escaping." Every body out I don't know how long I can keep this open." His voice stress as if he is holding the door open with his own strength. His moment of conversatin dispelled by the souts of further trouble Volstagg rushes to the building to help support it while people can be gotten out. he braces hismelf against the building determined not to let it fall until those inside have reached saftey. Doctor Umoja uses his super strength to assist Mittasuria steady the building until the place is evacuated. Umoja calls over his shoulder and calmly states, "Someone wants a war. I promise they are going to learn a grave lesson in going after my friends." The Mister Night-Train lies day on the ground being gently being cradled by his nurse who is singing to him, "I'll take the A-train Joseph replies to Pietro, before the latter leaves, "You remind me of someone." No kidding, probably. "If you want to talk, get in touch. Eric has my number." And that being said, he too leaves. He doesn't quite feel like explaining to any angry cops that no, he isn't Magneto, he is not responsible for the attacks made by Genosha, and so on. Lunair frowns. She looks sadly towards the fallen Mister Night-Train. She's not sure why it bugs her. She's seen plenty of death. But - still. She seems sad over it. She will quietly take refuge somewhere, satisfied that Bobby and the others are safe(ish). Doctor Umoja speaks on his comlink and says, "Every resource is going to tracking the people responsible down. There is no place we are not going to search. If we have to disrupt everyone's business until we get a location, then so be it. The EMS, firetrucks and police cars arrive on the scene. Volstagg is a simple man at time especially when hte action called for seems obvious os he hold hte builing until he is told he cna let go or it collapsed around him. Mittasurie Recieves an all clear from one on the fireman who checked the building for left over civilains and release his shadow bind on the structure. He looks to Volstagg and as says" It's safe friend everyone is out lets get out of here before it falls on us." The combine efforts of Volstagg, Umoja and Mittasurie's tendrill allow for the rescue workers to evacuate the building of inhabitants. The gas is shut off, and the area is cleared of damage to life. At the end of the day, the only significant injuries were dealt to Bobby, and of course, Mister Night-Train. Category:Log